Zafiro
by Ankoku Nosaka
Summary: AU, OoT y MM: Por obra de Epona, Link está ligado a los mandados de un viejo calvo, obeso y flojo. Cuando finalmente cree que ha terminado su esclavitud, la misma Zora que vio antes, le hace una petición que el no puede negar. Pésimo summary.
1. Prólogo

**Diamante**** Zafiro**

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_** La historia está inspirada en Majora's Mask, más no tiene aspectos fundamentales. Jah, al menos eso creo yo. Trataré que crear una armonía con sus personalidades, tratando de cambiarlas en lo mínimo. Me saldrá bastante AU, créanme.

Cualquier confusión háganmela saber por un review. No los obligaré porque sólo pretendo pasar un tiempo divertido escribiendo historias de este bello videojuego.

**----**

No era normal que el siempre apareciera en los momentos en que justamente se le necesitaba. Era extraño.

Sonrió. ¿Extraño? Así había sido su vida. Desde que vivía en los bosques Kokiri, desde que conoció a Saria, Navi, Zelda, Malon. Incluso desde que enfrentó a Dark Link y Ganondorf.

Pero, por supuesto; No se arrepentía. Tantas experiencias, tantos combates, y, sobre todo, tanta satisfacción.

Ahora se encontraba sobre Épona, acariciándole el lomo rojizo mientras ella dormía. Pobrecilla, parte de las cicatrices que tenía eran por culpa de el, y su manía de molestar a las gallinas.

_Gallinas_. Recordaba una vez que había molestado a una tantas veces que, cuando menos lo esperó, unas matas blancas ya estaban sobre el. Fue una desfachates, lo admitía. Pero nadie le quitaba lo divertido.

Esas eran de las pocas cosas divertidas que podía hacer. Era un héroe, después de todo. Siempre tenía que estar al pendiente de socorrer a alguien o ayudarle en sus pedidos.

Aunque… lo último comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Adoraba ayudar, pero tampoco era criado de nadie. ¿Qué tenía que hacer el limpiando excremento de vacas?

Nada. Aaah… hubiese sido buena idea que Saria se transportara con el de vez en cuando. Sólo cuando se encontraba miserable.

No, no. Saria no era ningún paño de lágrimas. Sólo la extrañaba.

- _Link_.

Observó como una criatura azulada, de aspecto mítico y femenino, salía entre el agua silenciosa del océano oscuro. Se parecía en algo a Ruto, una Zora fémina que había conocido tiempo antes. Ella se elevó entre el mar; rodeada de una especie de aura azulada, y le indicó que se acercara.

Link, tan ingenuo como siempre, no dudó en acercársele. Más, sin embargo, no entró al agua. Quizá se trataba de una trampa.

La Zora río. El chico era precavido.

- ¿Cómo me conoces?

- ¿Conocerte?- exclamó, con un deje de sorna que hizo a Link fruncir el seño. – Eres el héroe del Tiempo¿Cómo no voy a conocerte? El hecho de que hayas abandonado tu hogar, no quiere decir que tu título se fuera contigo. El pantano, la nieve, la montaña… el _agua- _Indicó, enmarcando la última palabra. – Todo está conectado, mi estimado.

- Ya veo.

El armonioso sonido del viento y la pequeña turbulación del agua, (provocada por la aura azulada de la acuática) degustó en sus tímpanos por unos segundos.

- ¿Qué deseas que haga por ti?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito de tus servicios?

- Sencillo. –objetó el rubio, mientras comprobaba que su yegua seguía dormida en la arena, junto a su escudo. –Ya pasan de las 3 de la madrugada. A excepción de unas personas, sólo me han visitado o llamado para cumplir una misión. Además¿Acaso un saludo, si ese fuese el caso, no podría esperar hasta el amanecer?

La criatura le miró unos momentos con melancolía incierta. Su aura se disipó y cayó al mar. El chico trató de mirar donde antes estaba ella, fallando miserablemente.

La luna llena no era suficiente para disipar aquella oscuridad.

Escuchó un berrido proveniente de Épona, y la vio titiritar un poco. A ese paso ella despertaría, y vaya que falta le hacía un buen sueño.

Tomó varios palillos que tenía guardados en su ropa. Por suerte, eran los necesarios para obtener una fogata más o menos decente. Cogió su arco y, de una distancia influyente, lanzó una flecha de fuego. Ojala le durara el resto de la noche.

De todos modos, no había peligro de incendio. No había nada cerca, a excepción de sus ropas, que pudiese servir de combustible.

Tras bostezar, y, mirar de nueva cuenta hacia el mar en busca de vida, se recostó a un lado de ella. Épona era muy cálida. Entre los dos, y el fuego, sobrevivirían sin una hipotermia de por medio.

Lo último que miró fueron los apacibles y deslumbrantes colores de las llamas cerrarse entre sus párpados y pestañas.

Tenía sueño.

Dentro de las profundidades del océano, la misma chica que desprendía el aura apacible, miraba con detenimiento la superficie.

No quería que el chico se pensara un instrumento de los caprichos o cobardías de las personas o criaturas.

Él era el único que podía desenfundar la Espada Maestra. Él era el único que podía ayudarle a salvar a sus tan preciados bebés.

Nadó, acercándose sigilosamente a la pequeña fogata, lo más que le permitía el agua. Y ahí lo vio: una hermosa y solitaria criatura con cuerpo de hombre y espíritu de niño. Dudó un momento en acariciarle la mejilla, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Estaba húmeda y no quería despertarlo.

Ya hablaría con el, después del amanecer. Le daría tiempo de espabilizarse.

Se sumergió en las profundidades del agua y se perdió entre las olas y, su recién activado, halo azulado.

Después de unos segundos, la había tragado el mar.

----

_**Sayonara**_


	2. 1 Estrés y Recuerdos

**Zafiro**

_**NOTAS:**_ Extrañamente, no planeé romance en la historia... pero al momento de escribir, los dedos me han traicionado. Sí, sí... los dedos son los dictadores de la historia. Y también en el dibujo. ¿Qué haría sin ellos? Quizá empezaría a practicar con los otros dedos secundarios.

Ya saben, advertencias en la actualización anterior; en el prólogo. Tengo en mente algo sobre Link, más no sé como se adaptará a la historia. Sin más preámbulos, ahí lo tienen. Cualquier confusión, enviénme un review para aclararlo en el próximo capítulo.

_Ra... ¡Gatilla del demonio, aléjese del teclado!¡No, no me muerdas...!_

**----**

**1. Estrés**** y Recuerdos**

- ¡Apúrate, muchacho!¡Esos peces deben ser pescados hoy!- Decía un hombre pasado de peso, alto y calvo, mientras estaba cómodamente recargado en la pared de su hogar.

Link gruñó, mientras lanzaba una red desde un pequeño bote. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Sencillo:

Había despertado pasadas de las 7, solo. Era extraño porque Épona nunca le había abandonado cuando la dejaba en un sitio.

Se levantó, cojió su escudo empolvado y se dirigió a unas pequeñas cabañas que estaban al fondo de la playa. Pediría ayuda por si habían visto a su yegua. Aunque, no había hecho falta en lo absoluto: allí estaba, comiendo de los sembradíos de lo que parecía la cosecha de una vivienda.

Cuando llegó con ella para detenerla, ya se había terminado todos los vegetales. No quedaba nada de nada.

Entró a la choza dispuesto a pedir disculpas, le pagaría algunas rupias por el incidente y eso sería suficiente.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, el hombre había resultado ser un pervertido y holgazán. Juraría haber visto un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos rodeados de ojeras cuando entró y le comentó el incidente.

Ese hombre ya había encontrado quien le hiciera mandados durante todo el día.

Y por eso mismo estaba ahí, _cazando_ peces. Genial, ahora que quería darle una visita a Cremia y Romani. Hacía tiempo que no las veía.

- ¡_Verdecillo_! –exclamó el obeso al ver que el joven se había detenido a contemplar el cielo despejado. Link odió el sobrenombre. -¡Rápido, tengo hambre!

Link gruñó por lo bajo y sacó la red. Sólo habían 6 peces atrapados, rogándole con sus aletas que los dejase ir.

Se sintió mal cuando los vio. ¿Ahora eran el aperitivo de ese hombre?

- ¡_Verdecillo_, anda!

Si volvía a decirle verdecillo, le arrojaría una flecha en la garganta.

Encarceló a los ya deshidratados animales en otra red mucho más resistente, y se dirigió a la orilla remando el bote; cosa difícil, por que era de 4 remos. Necesitaba a otra persona en la parte de adelante, y ese mismo estaba cómodamente mirándolo desde la grata sombra de su hogar.

Una maldición más hacia el hombre y continuó su ritmo. Entre más rápido, más pronto se largaría de ahí.

----

- Sabes, Cremia…

Romani dejó de ordeñar la gigantesca vaca que tenía adelante para observar como su hermana cepillaba a unas más adelante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hace mucho que no veo a Épona. –comentó Romani regresando la mirada rápidamente a las sonrosadas ubres del mamífero.

Intuía que su hermana mayor había visto más lejos de su casual plática.

- ¿No querrás decir al niño que la monta?- respondió picarona. –Aunque… ya no debe ser un niño. Ya debe tener tu edad, por lo menos.

- Eh, sí… ¡Digo¡Yo estoy hablando de Épona!- aclaró la ojiazul, con un susceptible rojizo en las mejillas. Cremia rió.

- Claro, claro. El _saltamontes _no está en tu mente en estos momentos.

- ¡Cremia!

- Ya, ya… - rió ante el gesto entre furioso y bochornoso de su intrépida hermana menor. –Hablando de otra cosa, recibí una carta de nuestro tío dormilón.

Todo el sonrojo y furia proveniente de Romani se disipó rápidamente.

- ¿Tío Talon¿Qué pasó?

- Malon viene de visita. Estará aquí dentro de 2 o 3 días.

- ¡WHOA¡Hace muchísimo que no la veo!

- Ahá. Igual que a Link –Cremia descubrió que hablar del rubio con su hermana menor era muy divertido.

-¡YO NO PENSE EN LINK!- El rostro furioso, graciosamente sonrojado, fue lo único que faltaba para que Cremia acreditara que su hermana estaba interesada en el.

Romani resopló con fastidio, girándole la cara. Aunque su hermana tuviese razón no se lo diría. Esas cosas sólo se las guardaba para sus adentros, y uno que otro animal.

¿Cómo no quería que pensara en el, si donde quiera que estuviese había verde, azul y dorado?

Maldito césped. Maldito cielo. Maldito sol.

Al menos, vería a Malon en uno de esos días y se divertirían mucho. De pequeñas lo habían hecho. Ahora con 17 podían visitar la ciudad sin la necesidad que Cremia las acompañara. Sería divertido.

Sonrió con alegría. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, Link estuviera paseando en la Ciudad del Reloj.

- Ves, ya estás pensando otra vez en el.

-¡No es cierto!

Oh, sí. Romani estaba consiente que eso seguiría de largo.

----

Un joven atractivo, rubio y ojiazul, cabalgaba rápidamente en un corcel rojizo en dirección a la ciudad. Por su gesto molesto podría decirse que la arena estaba molestándole o algo absurdo le había pasado. Y así era.

El hombre _dictador_, como le había bautizado recientemente, le exigió que comprara algunas cosas en la ciudad. Alegó que las hierbas eran muy importantes para el, y que, además, llegaría rápido con el caballo. Link le corrigió que se trataba de una _yegua_, pero no le tomó en cuenta.

En fin, había accedido a ir porque quería descansar un rato. Ojala le dieran posada unas horas, ya le diría al hombre que había tráfico o algo por el estilo.

- Leche. – Era lo primero que decía en el papel que estrujaba en sus manos. Ahora debía visitar Milk Bar.

Dejó a la yegua en unas fuentes para que tomara algo de agua y se adentró a la ciudad.

Las calles, los negocios, las construcciones… las flores. Todo seguía casi igual a como lo había dejado. La diferencia radicaba en las personas que habían sufrido los estragos del tiempo.

Vio a un adolescente de la antigua patrulla "Bombers" paseando por la entrada de la Escuela de espadachines, y por la Oficina postal.

Vaya, cuantos recuerdos. Recordaba haber gastado miles de rupias en la Tienda de la Lotería, haber ayudado a los ancianos de la tienda de Bombas… ¿Estarían vivos aún? Ya echaría una vista al lugar.

Caminó hasta la gran torre del reloj e, inconcientemente, miró el cielo. Por supuesto que ya no estaba la imitación de luna… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Cuando era niño había acabado con la malévola máscara Majora.

Un momento… ¿La había exterminado? No, no. Recordaba que el vendedor de máscaras felices se la había llevado con el. ¿Qué habría pasado con esa máscara y ese extraño hombrecillo?

-Linda torre… ¿No lo crees, muchacho?

Link encaró al adulto que se había situado enseguida de el. Era pelirrojo y con una extraña ropa verde adherida a su cuerpo.

-Hace varios años, un niño muy raro la salvó

-¿Raro?

-Si, raro. ¿Rubio de ojos azul y con un vestido ver-…?-el hombre calló cuando observó con detenimiento al joven, particularmente molesto por como lo había descrito. –Ajam, nada personal, joven. Te pareces a el, eso es todo. Como decía, ese niño detuvo a la luna. Yo había estado observándolo siempre. –Link le miró, contemplando los ojos negros del hombre. –Sentía una especie de Deja Vú cada vez… yo siempre estaba arriba, ahí –indicó una torre de madera muy alta. Link asintió, creía recordarlo. –Le preguntaba cosas, pero siempre huía. Me hubiera gustado investigarlo, pero se fue antes de poder seguirlo.

El rubio no sabía si sentirse alagado o asechado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que ese hombre… lo acosaba? Bien, esa palabra sonaba muy mal; pero no encontraba otra.

-Aunque…-prosiguió, acercándose a el. -¿Crees que le hubiera gustado que lo investigara?

-¡Claro que no!-respondió alejándose un poco de el. El hecho de haber descubierto que quería observarlo lo había puesto nervioso.

-Claro, tienes razón.- el hombre sonrió tristemente y, tras comentarle que se parecía mucho al héroe de la ciudad otra vez, se despidió subiendo las escaleras con dirección a la oficina postal.

Link se apresuró a Milk Bar, sabía que ese hombre no tardaría en buscarlo y preguntarle si conocía al "Héroe de la Ciudad". Eso sería escalofriante.

----

Leche, listo.

Pan, listo.

Leña, listo.

Insectos, listos.

Dinero extra del banco, listo.

Hongos y pócimas medicinales, listo.

Agua purificada, listo.

Bombas…

Link miró con incredulidad la última petición del _dictador_ calvo. ¿Bombas¿Para qué ese hombre holgazán requería bombas? El escaso tiempo que se hospedó en la playa no le pareció para nada peligroso, a excepción de ese misterioso Zora.

¡La Zora¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Estaba claro que no era un sueño, porque la fogata amaneció junto a el en la mañana.

¿Por qué había desaparecido así como así después de presentarse tan segura de sí misma? Raro, muy raro.

Caminó hasta la tienda de bombas, siguiendo el pequeño sendero de tierra y las coloridas macetas llenas de flores a su lado. La paja desprendía un olor hogareño que solo había sentido en su casa, el rancho y en los dominios Goron y Zora.

Miró como uno de los niños del antiguo club "Bombers" se preparaba para encender las antorchas del sitio. La noche se acercaba.

Vaya día que había tenido. No le rindió en lo absoluto.

Entró al local, y sólo encontró un Goron descansando. Con tristeza intuyó que los ancianos habían muerto, o que se habían mudado a un lugar más cómodo. Lástima, la ancianita le había simpatizado, y deseaba verla otra vez.

----

Ya pasaban de las 9 de la noche cuando llegó otra vez con el holgazán pervertido. Le daría las cosas, se disculparía otra vez y acamparía a la intemperie como siempre.

Libertad. La sentía como agua vigorosa deslizándose entre su garganta.

Dejó a la yegua enseguida de una casa vieja, tomó la bolsa con las cosas y se metió dentro del lugar.

----

-¡Muchacho, has llegado!-el hombre pasado de peso le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, invitándolo a sentarse en su cama. A Link le pareció muy sospechoso, dado a como lo había tratado en la mañana.

-Si. Tenga sus cosas, yo debo marcharme…

-No, no, no.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito un último favor. Mira, te presento a mi…eh, ella se llama Ransú.- El barrigón le mostró una chica morena, de largo cabello naranja y ojos castaños. Ella vestía parecida a las gitanas: joyas, seda morada, el velo en su boca…

-Gusto en conocerla. Me llamo Link

-Igual, _pequeñito_. –Esa palabra le había hecho sonrojar debido al tono picaron que utilizó.

-Ransú, déjalo. No empieces con tus coqueteos que sabes que me pongo celoso…

Si, ya lo había presentido. Era su amante. Bah, viejo feo pervertido. Tenía que safarse del problema lo más pronto posible.

-Señor, señorita… debo marcharme, tengo que cruzar unas fronteras y no dispongo ya de mucho tiempo. –Cuando, literalmente se iba como alma que lleva el diablo, dos manos le sujetaron de la parte trasera de su túnica verde.

-Verdecillo, verdecillo… ¿Ya se te olvido el último favor?

Sudó frío. ¿Qué era el último favor que tanto decía? Algo en su interior le decía que se hubiera escapado cuando tubo oportunidad y que debió dejarle los pedidos en la puerta de la casa.

**----**

Gracias por leer, Sayonara.


	3. 2 Trampas

**Zafiro**

**_NOTAS:_** Gracias por los reviews, subieron mi autoestima. Ya mi hermana decía que las horas en el computador no eran sanas pero... jah, es hermoso controlar a los personajes a mi antojo. ¿Acaso yo podría dirigir el juego, ah? Claro que no, mi pereza es diabólica.

Bah, digo tonterías. Nos veremos próximamente y gracias, otra vez, por los reviews. Ojalá les agrade el capítulo.

_¿Quién te crees que eres, gatita?... ¡Aléjate de mi café, te vas a quemar!_

**----**

**2. ****Trampas**

El rubio miró nervioso al par de ojos que tenía sobre sí. Parecía que estaban evaluándolo. La chica morena, de nombre Ransú, le dijo algo al oído al barrigón y ambos sonrieron.

-Queremos que… cuides nuestra casa

-¿Qué?

-Así como lo oyes, verdecillo. Ransú y yo vamos a pasear. Estamos hartos de océano, arena y sol todos los días, y de frío, agua y luna en las noches. Queremos pasearnos entre prados verdes… ¿Tú, sabes no?

-¡Pe-pero, no puedo!-El rubio se alejó lo más que la pared se lo permitió. Desenfundó su espada y se la mostró a los adultos. -¡Ven¡Yo soy un guerrero¡Tengo que enfrentarme contra monstruos, salvar personas, restablecer la paz y…!

-Vaya, bonita espada-la chica se acercó rápidamente para tantear el filo del arma con su dedo moreno. –La cuidas mucho… ¿No?

Algo de ese comentario no le agradó. La morena y el gordinflón sonrieron cómplices.

-Mira, chico… si quieres matar personas, está bien. Aquí cerca hay una fortaleza pirata que, mi querida Ran- mirada enamorada para con la chica- ha traicionado por que le ha aburrido. ¿Qué te parece si las matas mientras venimos?

-¡Qué¿¡Cree que soy un asesino a domicilio o qué¡Yo me largo!

-¡Alto ahí!-la mujer, de un asombroso salto triple, cubrió la puerta donde Link tenía pensado escabullirse. El chico dio un respingo. –He tratado de ser amable, pero tú no das alternativa.-sacó unas peligrosas dagas onduladas de sus costados. El héroe se preguntaba porque no se había dado cuenta antes. -¿Vas a cuidar el nido de mi gordito?-acercó peligrosamente la cuchilla a la garganta del otro. -¿O prefieres que te corte la cabeza aquí mismo?

Maldición. La chica era pirata, de eso no había duda. Podía matarlo si quisiera ahí mismo y echar las evidencias en el océano; dejando que los animales devoraran su cabeza y su cuerpo y…

-¡No lo mates!-pidió el hombre ojeroso mientras hacía unas señas exageradas con los brazos. -¡Si lo matas, será muy difícil encontrar otro!

¿Otro¿Qué pensaban que era su esclavo o qué¡Epona sólo había ingerido unos vegetales, unos estúpidos vegetales! Hablaban como si ella hubiera firmado los títulos de propiedad de su alma.

La presión en su garganta lo regresó a la realidad. Aprovechó que la chica estaba distraídamente discutiendo con su amante, para apartar el arma de un manotazo. La daga quedó clavada en la pared.

-Búsquense otro, yo me voy de aquí. Tengo varias cosas pendientes que hacer. –Corrió el poco trecho que le quedaba y salió. La mujer y el hombre le siguieron por detrás.

-.-.-

Epona comía tranquilamente en los sembradíos paralelos de la casa donde había entrado su jinete. El aroma a zanahorias impregnaba todo el lugar, simplemente irresistible.

Una sombra se acercó a ella y, por medio de una voz digna de una sirena, la siguió hasta el mar, trotando suavemente. Algo en aquella nostálgica voz le recordaba la última vez que había visto a su antigua dueña: Malon. Cuando ella y Link emprendieron su viaje para buscar a Navi, y descubrir el mundo.

La voz se extinguió cuando sus patas delanteras tocaron la orilla del océano. Epona se desconcertó enormemente y, cuando se disponía regresar para que Link no se preocupara, la misma sombra la arrastró hasta lo más profundo del agua.

El relinchido del animal inundó aquella noche de luna llena.

-.-.-

-¡Chico, te pagaré!

Link salía de la casa con dirección a la casa vieja donde había dejado a su amiga. Más antes de llegar, pares de brazos se habían ensanchado en el suyo.

-¡Verdecillo, por favor!

-¡Link, es nuestra última oportunidad…¡Tendrás 200 rupias!

-Vamos, muchacho… ¡Doscientas rupias para ti solo en un agasajo!

Aunque le costó una barbaridad continuar su camino, lo logró. Sólo era cuestión de noquearlos, montar a Epona y largarse lo más rápido posible. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que descubrió que no había rastro del solípedo.

-¿Dónde está Epona?

-¿Epona?

-Sí, Ran-respondió el hombre. –El caballo que se comió mis vegetales.

Link no tuvo tiempo de corregir el error del hombre acerca del sexo de su amiga. El solo recordar donde había estado su yegua anteriormente, le liberó de la preocupación que estaba comenzando a sofocarlo.

Cuando llegó, solo encontró los vegetales mordidos, algunos aplastados, y otros arrancados de la tierra. Pero nada de la potra.

-¡Jui, muchacho!-exclamó alegre el barrigón mientras inspeccionaba el desastre de su sembradío. –Como tu caballo se ha comido mis vegetales otra vez, me temo que tendrás que cuidar mi casa hasta que regrese.

-¿Qué¡Eso no es justo!-bramó el rubio frunciendo el seño. -¡No lo haré!

-Si, si lo harás. Fue tu yegua después de todo. –sentenció la mujer mirándolo con arrogancia mientras acariciaba el contorno de su afiliada daga. –Además, no tendrás que quedarte todo el tiempo aquí.

-¿Eh?

-Sí. Mira… sólo debes cuidar la casa. Tú puedes pasear por todo Termina y regresar al anochecer. Será como tu casa¿Entiendes…?

Link comenzó a dudar. Si "cuidaba" la casa sólo lo haría por las noches y visitaría a sus amigas rurales sin la necesidad de un hospedaje firme. No las molestaría, no pagaría un cuarto en la ciudad, visitaría a sus amigos Goron… en fin.

Y, además, no tendría que lidiar con un posible resfriado cuando acampara a la intemperie. Estaría cobijado en mantas suaves y cálidas. Luna llena todas las noches… diversión acuática gratis.

Desde ese punto, no se veía tan mal. Serían unas pequeñas vacaciones "gratuitas". Asintió, logrando sonrisas sinceras en ambas personas.

-Volveremos en unos… _días_-ambos comentaron nerviosamente. El héroe no lo creyó. Eso le sonó a semanas, incluso _meses_.

Algo, quizá el tono de alivio que miró en sus rostros, le hizo dudar un momento. ¿Por qué querían huir tan rápidamente del sitio¿Acaso estarían escapando de las famosas piratas?... ¿La casa sería robada, o qué?

Tenía el presentimiento que se había metido en un lío gordo. Uno muy gordo.

-¡Adiós verdecillo…!

Al mirar como el viejo se alejaba a toda velocidad en un pequeño bote, acompañado de su amante; se endemonió. El bote en el que habían escapado era de motor, y el se lastimó los hombros con el de remos. Intuyó que ya habían planeado todo, y que esa salida a Clock Town solo había sido para que ellos se organizaran.

Suspiró. Bueno, no tenía caso lamentarse, ya se había jodido. Lo hermoso de todo, era que ya no escucharía el famoso apodo. Oh, sí… eso sería tan reconfortante. Ya no lidiaría con esa molesta voz, ya no sería el esclavo de nadie. ¡Su aclamada libertad, al fin!

Cuando se disponía a regresar a la vivienda para descansar, unas conocidas huellas de caballo le llamaron la atención: Iban desde masacrado sembradío, hasta la oscura orilla del mar. ¿Ahora que Epona se había saciado de los vegetales del hombre, se daría un chapuzón o qué? Aaah… como extrañaba a Navi, con ella era todo más fácil.

Ignorando, claro: Los ataques de histeria y los endemoniados golpes que le dirigía. Por todo lo demás, extrañaba su hada mandona.

Sacó la ocarina y tocó con tranquilidad la bella melodía de Epona. Miró hacia la dirección que marcaba las huellas esperando que ella se acercara, pero fue inútil. Esperó otros segundos y volvió a tocarla, quizá no la había escuchado.

Nada. Ningún relinchido, ningún taconeo rítmico, ninguna muestra de vida. La preocupación le invadió el espíritu, como si fuera veneno. Epona jamás había ignorado la melodía de Malon, nunca. Eso si lo asustó.

Gritó, buscó e interpretó hasta que sus rodillas cayeron desganadas al suelo. La garganta le ardía. Acercó con depresión el instrumento a su fatigada boca y tocó una última vez; más solo el silencio le contestó. Si las traicioneras aguas no hubieran borrado las huellas, todo sería más fácil.

No entendía. No habían sido ni 10 minutos cuando la abandonó en ese sitio. Allá en Hyrule pasaban incluso días enteros, y ella seguía ahí, esperándolo. ¿Ahora que había sido diferente?

Quizá había dado un paseo y el preocupándose por nada. Epona era demasiado inteligente para dejarse robar así como así. Habría relinchado y el hubiese corrido en su auxilio.

Descansaría el resto de la noche, Epona aparecería en la mañana. Quería despertarse escuchando los relinchos de la yegua, asegurándole su regreso. Con ese pensamiento, se encaminó a las alejadas cabañas en busca de reposo. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar que un monstruo, una pirata o, incluso, una persona la hubiese secuestrado. Se afanaba a creer que ella estaría a salvo, y que lo despertaría al amanecer.

Cuando su cuerpo se impactó en el rústico mueble mullido, sacó la ocarina una vez más. El sonido que desprendió fue algo chillón y pausado; pero aún así lo suficiente entendible para que el animal lo reconociera.

Los párpados se cerraron lentamente conforme pasaban las horas, hasta que cayó en la inconciencia y fantasía de los sueños. Había tenido la esperanza de que la yegua regresara antes de que el agotamiento bautizara su cuerpo.

Ya mañana sería un nuevo día.


End file.
